1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filters and more particularly pertains to a new accessory for duct systems for trapping heavy and potentially valuable objects as they are cleaned from a duct network and for displaying the degree of dustiness in a duct network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air filters is known in the prior art. More specifically, air filters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art air filters include U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,889 to McCarrol; U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,513 to Armbruster; U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,476 to Svensson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,057 to Sundseth; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,328 to Price; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,698 to Ohishi.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new accessory for duct systems. The inventive device includes a housing that has an exterior wall and an open top. The exterior wall has an interior surface that defines an interior of the housing. The open top provides an opening into the interior of the housing. A filter sheet is disposed in the interior of the housing. The filter sheet has a plurality of apertures therethrough. The filter sheet divides the interior of the housing into a first chamber and a second chamber. The exterior wall of the housing has an aperture into the first chamber and an aperture into the second chamber. A cover is dimensioned for coupling with the open top of the housing. The cover closes the opening into the interior of the housing.
In these respects, the accessory for duct systems according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of trapping heavy and potentially valuable objects as they are cleaned from a duct network and displaying the degree of dustiness in the duct network.